The Midsummer Arts Festival
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: When a friend of Grojband is desperately in need of help, they're willing to lend her a hand, but may have bitten off more than they can chew!


**If you wanted me to update my other** _ **Grojband**_ **fanfic, I won't be doing that.**

 **Ever.**

 **Why?**

 **It's from the early, dark days of my fanfiction career, when I was still new to the whole publishing thing on the site. It was short, choppy, confusing, and the story made no sense. I don't know what I was thinking. A lot of my older stories are about to be taken down, just as a warning to you all. All the short ones that I don't like anymore. Unfortunately, that includes most of my** _ **Total Drama**_ **,** _ **Gravity Falls, Grojband,**_ **and** _ **Harry Potter**_ **stories. I'm sorry, but these stories are crappy, and I'm better than that. That should happen some time before the end of the month, unless I get five votes to keep them. That will be a poll on my account.**

 **In the meantime, I have a new account! The one I'm writing this for is my first account, and because I can never remember my password, I set up a second one. If you've read anything by Coral Daughter of Pearl, that's also me, and that one's on my tablet. My Kaitlynn Gold account is for my laptop, which runs super-slow, by the way. Why I can't remember my password, I don't know, but in the meantime, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Until Christmas in 2015, in case I post this at a later time, I didn't know my own computer password, and I convinced my mother to let me choose a new one. As such, any and all characters on both accounts belong to me and my sister, if she's being nice to me.**

 **Wow. This is a long note.**

 **Anyway, I still have more to say before I get to the story. I am a bit depressed, because** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **is ending in January 2016, and I'm going to miss it. In lighter news,** _ **Steven Universe**_ **comes back January 4, 2016! Yay! I'm in a bit of a better mood because of that.**

 **I just heard** _ **Grojband**_ **is either coming back with a third season or a movie in July, or maybe that was fake; I don't know. If it** _ **is**_ **real, I'm excited to see what happens. I want Corey to finally tell Laney he likes her back, and to stop leading her on the way he has been for the past two seasons. Yes, there were two seasons, no matter what Netflix says. I want to see if Trina will stop being such an evil witch, and if she and Mina are still friends, because in the last episode, she and Mina had a huge fight, and I don't know if they're still friends or not.**

 **So just to recap, I'm taking down a lot of my stories, I have a second account,** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **is ending and** _ **Steven Universe**_ **is coming back, and** _ **Grojband**_ **may or may not be coming back. Once again, everyone, I am** _ **so**_ **sorry for not updating. I've been busy, because 10** **th** **grade's a witch and I turned sixteen on December 4, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, let's just head on in, okay, my friends?**

 **After all…**

 **I'm not going to say anything.**

 **Maybe I should let the story explain itself. This is getting way too long, anyway.**

* * *

Corey was just about to tell Grojband their plan for the day when Blair came running in, a panicked expression on her face.

"I need your help!" she yelped.

"Whoa!" Laney told her. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, so when I was little, there used to be this festival in my neighborhood: the Midsummer Arts Festival. It was huge! Everyone in my neighborhood came to enjoy it. The woman who started it had a love of the arts, and shared it with us. But then Mrs. Jones moved away to be closer to her grandkids. Since this is my first summer back in town, I volunteered to start it back up, but… I'm having some trouble…"

"What kind of trouble?" Corey inquired.

"The festival's in two days and it's not ready! I put up fliers, but nobody volunteered! I have a gig tonight, so I can't work on it. Can you guys help me?"

"Why didn't you start a while ago?" Kon wondered aloud.

"I was busy doing my gigs and getting artists for the showcases!"

"No worries, Blair," Laney piped up. "We can definitely help you out."

"Aw! But we were gonna perform at Nick's party!" Corey complained.

"Corey, would you rather perform at a party where Trina will try and make us miserable, or help out a friend?"

Blair looked at Corey and the twins with a begging expression.

"Okay!" Corey relented.

"Great! I need to set up for my gig, but I can take you to the park! Everything just needs to be set up there. Can you handle it?"

"Pssh!" Corey scoffed. "We can handle it."

"Great, and when you're done, you can be the headliners for the festival!"

*TO THE PARK TRANSITION!*

All four members of Grojband stared at the state of the park. The stage was rotting, weeds were growing everywhere, the plants were overgrown, and spider webs were everywhere possible!

"We _may_ have bitten off more than we can chew…" Laney admitted.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who said we should help Blair with her festival!" Kin retorted.

"Don't worry, gang! If we work together, we can do this!" Corey reassured them.

They began working.

*LOTS OF WORK TRANSITION!*

As the day drew to a close, the boys collapsed on the ground.

"This is hopeless!" Kon moaned. "There's no way we can get all this done!"

"I hate to say it, but you guys are right," Corey sighed.

"Where's Laney?" Kin asked.

They spotted her by the stage. The red-haired firecracker was pulling up rotten boards.

"How… does… she… still have energy!?" Kon complained.

She pulled up a particularly stubborn board and fell backward into a support. A loud creak sounded. Laney gasped and tried to run, but it began to collapse.

"LANEY!" Corey yelled, tackling her out of harm's way. The structure fell, spraying dust and pollen in the air.

Kin and Kon ran over.

"COREY! LANEY!" Kon called. "Are you guys all right?"

"Um, Core, could you get off me?!" Laney squeaked. Corey looked down and realized they were in a _very_ suggestive position, his face just inches from hers.

"S-sorry!" Corey stammered, getting off her.

"N-no problem!" Laney chuckled nervously. "My fault!" They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Are you guys okay?" Kin asked, helping Laney to her feet.

"We're fine, but the stage isn't," Corey replied. All that remained of the theater was a pile of rotten boards and fabric.

"Oh, great!" Kin groaned. "We have to build the whole stage from scratch!"

*THIS IS REALLY BAD!*

"Oh my stars!" Blair gasped the second she saw the wreck. "Was anybody hurt?!"

"I almost got caught in it, but Corey pushed me out of the way," Laney explained.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Blair then frowned. "I guess I'll have to cancel any live entertainment."

"No, you don't!" Cory laughed. "We can fix this!"

" _How,_ Corey? The stage is a pile of rotten boards, the park's only halfway cleaned up, and, just to top off the pile… _THE ARTISTS ARE COMING TODAY TO SET UP THEIR DISPLAYS_!" She took a deep breath. "It's hopeless, guys. Just go home and play a gig or something." The brunette sat cross-legged, picking at blades of grass.

"Grojband, huddle up," Corey ordered. They put their heads together. "We need to make this festival happen."

"I feel bad for her," Kin admitted. "Now I kinda want to see this thing happen!"

"If I hadn't been pulling up boards, maybe we wouldn't have to build the stage from scratch," Laney sighed guiltily.

"That's it! Guys, I've got a crazy plan that just might work!"

*CRAZY PLAN TRANSITION!*

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Nope!" Corey told his best friend. "But it's all we can do, at least on such short notice."

"What's going on?" Mina asked, walking up. She looked at the makeshift stage Grojband had built.

"The Midsummer Arts Festival!" Corey replied.

"Oh, I remember that! I always went to it with Carrie when we were little. It's where she picked up her love of music. Why are you guys starting it up?"

"It's a favor for Blair. She's just been so swamped that she hasn't had time to gather volunteers to help set up the park, and then the stage collapsed, so we're having trouble getting it up."

"I can help! I'll get Carrie and her friends!" Mina ran off towards a nice house in the distance.

"The Newmans? Really?" Kon asked.

"Look, if they can get people to help out, we'll be flooded with volunteers, and we can get this thing off the ground!"

"We'd better," Laney warned. "Blair went home, saying she's going to cry until her body shrivels up from lack of water."

"Hmm… Laney, you go keep her from doing that, but keep her _away_ from the park. We're gonna surprise her."

As Laney ran off, a petite girl with long midnight blue hair in pigtails walked up.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "Is that the Midsummer Arts Festival starting back up?"

"Yep, but we need more volunteers."

"I've got a solution!" She pulled out her phone and typed something. "There! I just asked my brothers and cousins to come help out!"

"Great! Wait, how did you know about it?"

"Well, my older sister is the one who wanted to start it back up in the first place!"

"Oh, you're Blair's sister?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"The Midsummer Arts Festival!"

Grojband's groupies came running up.

"We came as soon as Misty texted us!" Kate panted.

"We'll do whatever you need us to!" Allie added.

"Uh, Corey!?" Kin yelled. Corey looked towards the street and realized _all_ of Peaceville's residents were coming towards the park, carrying everything they needed to fix it up!

"How?" he wondered.

"Nick Mallory is always willing to help out his friends and family," Nick stated as he walked by with a pair of gloves on.

"COREY!" Trina screamed. "Can you tell me _why_ Nick Mallory wants to help clean up this lame park?!"

"There's a festival tomorrow, Trina; the Midsummer Arts Festival. Nick's just helping us get the park ready. Then again, if you don't want to work _with_ him, side by side…" Trina's anger vanished.

"Oh, _Nick_!" she crooned, running towards him.

*IT TOOK A LOT OF WORK!*

"Okay, but I still don't see why I should look at the park," Blair sniffed as Laney led her towards the area. "It's still going to be a hopeless disaster area, and I'm still going to have to—" She broke off as she laid eyes on it. "—cancel the festival…"

"Surprise!" Misty squealed, jumping up and down. "We got it all fixed up for you!"

"You did!?"

"The Midsummer Arts Festival means a lot to all of us," Carrie said. "I wouldn't have my band today if it weren't for it, so I figured it was time to give back, even if it means working with Grojband."

"The feeling's mutual," Corey chuckled.

"So, are you still going to cancel the festival?" Laney asked. Blair's eyes welled with tears. "Oh, haven't you cried enough?!"

"These… *sniff*… these are happy tears! Thank you, everyone! I can't thank you enough!"

"Grojband's still playing, right?"

"Duh! You guys were the ones who got me all the volunteers! It's the least I could do!"

"Blair, when a friend needs your help," Corey began, "then you need to help them. Even when it gets down to the point where you honestly don't think there's any hope that you can finish, you've got to keep going. After all, won't they come help you when you need it most?"

"Remember that for tomorrow," Laney pointed out.

"Thanks for coming out, everyone!" Corey closed the garage door.

* * *

 **And there you go! My first completed Grojband story on this account!**

 **Here's the info on Blair, by the way.**

 **Full Name: Blair Amelia Lovelace**

 **Aliases: Blair, Blair Baxter (stage name), DJ BB, Bwair, Princess, Big Sis, Little Sis, and Record Freak.**

 **Family: Mother, Father, brothers Brian, Justin, and Nate, sister Misty, and cousins Kate, Allie, and Nick Mallory.**

 **Friends: Corey, Kin, Kon, Laney (best friend), Mina (secretly), Carrie, Kim, Konnie, Lenny, Mayor Mellow, Misty, Nate, Brian, and Trina (mixed)**

 **Enemies: Trina (mixed) and Justin**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Eye color: Dark Blue**

 **Bio: Blair is smack dab in the middle of five siblings, with Brian being three years older, Justin being five minutes older, Misty being a year younger, and a seven year gap between her and Nate. Her family is the richest in Peaceville, which comes with the benefit of having immense privilege. However, Blair hardly ever exerts this over her friends, over fear they'll ditch or use her. She is also the prettiest, most popular girl in Grojband's grade. Until recently, she attended a boarding school on the other side of the country with her siblings (save for Misty, who went to Japan in sixth grade). Blair is happy to be back home, where she can hang out with lifelong BFF Laney. She's a rising star in Peaceville, a DJ with a wicked taste and even wickeder remixes.**

 **Relationships:**

 **Laney and Blair have literally known each other their whole lives, sharing a birthday and having been born in the same hospital. They were in preschool together, and even attended the same elementary school until second grade. They've always maintained a close connection, even far apart. Blair is one of the few people Laney told about her crush on Corey, and keeps the secret close.**

 **Corey and Blair met in preschool and formed a rivalry that lasted until Blair began attending boarding school. He appeared to have forgotten it since she came back to town, and he's invited her to be Grojband's official manager, which she does wholeheartedly.**

 **Blair and her siblings have varying degrees of closeness. She is closest to Misty and Nate, although she and Brian have a normal sibling dynamic. Justin, however, gets on her nerves with his playboy tendencies. She deals with him much the same way Corey deals with Trina.**

 **Blair and the Newmans have a decent relationship. She was their manager until Justin took the position, leaving his sister free to manage Grojband. Although she is not as close to them as she is to her new band, she still does things with them when Laney and her sister aren't available.**

 **Blair and Mina aren't close friends, as Mina is forbidden (by Trina) to associate with Grojband. They keep their friendship under wraps, but still work together on occasion.**

 **Blair isn't one of Trina's sworn enemies, but is considered one, despite their somewhat neutral attitudes towards each other. They have a mutual respect, but are quick to insult each other in an effort to maintain their images.**

 **So there's Blair's bio.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
